Icarly: I'm free!
by brilliantbutterbooks
Summary: mature story about the life of the three teens while both Spencer and Mrs Benson are away, all three, like most teens have this horny anxiety and this is the point when it is finally released, or is it? I have just uploaded the second chapter, it is quite short but hopefully keeps you intrigued. I'm still writing the third chapter but would be grateful if you could PM your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon; the glow of the setting sun streamed through the windows of the studio. The iCarly team had just wrapped up another successful web show and there were smiles and laughter all-round. Normally at this point Freddie would have to go across the hall to his house and prepare for bed under the watchful eye of his mother, Sam would run downstairs and jump onto the couch, assuming she could stay the night and Carly would get some food to eat. However this was no normal day, Freddie did not have to go home. There was no call from Spencer to announce that the food was ready, instead all three of the teens ran downstairs, jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV all with beaming, excited smiles.

"Carly!" a call came from Spencer's room. "Do you know where my ducky underpants are?" Carly sighed and before she could say anything "oh got it, thanks Carls". Much like the three teens, Spencer was equally excited; he was flying down to LA for an exhibition of his artwork. That was one of the reasons why the three were so happy, a free apartment for two weeks!

All three continued to watch TV as they were gradually falling asleep. "FREDDIE!" a shriek came from the door way, where Mrs Benson was standing with a bulging suitcase. "I'm off now, you know the rules while I'm away" as she said this, she pulled out a solid booklet containing every possible rule drawn up by her. "Goodbye Freddie, don't do anything!" She then proceeded to give him the biggest kiss on the cheek. The two girls laughed a bit, Mrs Benson heard this, stood up suddenly and gave Carly the coldest stair and stormed out. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief. Shortly after, Spencer left as well running out because he was already half an hour late.

The three cheered as they now knew that they were free for two weeks! But they just sat and continued to watch the TV. Within an hour, there was a knock on the door, Sam rushed to it to see the three huge pizzas there, and she paid the man and proceeded to the table to eat. "Well, that's my Dinner sorted" she said. Carly and Freddie looked up from the couch. "Sam "Carly moaned "don't we get any?" she said this giving Sam the biggest puppy dog eyes. Sam stood there for a good minute before eventually giving in "oh, ok, you can have one pizza between you two". The two jumped up and went to eat.

They were all stuffed after dinner and just sat there in silence. It was late into the night at this time, but none of them were tired. Being teenagers, all three had this urge to do something 'fun'. But none of them wanted to say anything. Eventually Sam broke the silence. "Hey we're all bored right? Hows about we have some fun" pulling out a bottle from under the table suggesting they play spin the bottle. The two others jumped up eagerly as if they were thinking exactly the same thing. They moved the couch back and sat on the floor in a circle. The first few dares were minor and all three were getting a bit bored of them. The bottle then pointed towards Freddie. Sam smiled; she knew they needed to heighten the dares a bit. "I dare you to take your top off" Freddie was hesitant but eventually he did, to reveal a decent, toned body. Both girls giggled in amazement. The next dare fell to him and he removed his pants, so he was just in his underwear. Luckily the next spin passed him and fell to Sam. Freddie wanted to say the same thing but was scared how Sam would react to his dare suggestion. In the end Carly said the dare, which was to remove her top. Sam did this with no problem.

Sam revealed a black laced Bra, her boobs were big for her age as they very slightly bulged out of the cups. She was tanned and had a very sporty body. Freddie's eyes opened wide, but tried to look away to avoid them seeing his genuine amazement. "Quite nice aren't they?" Sam joked as she grabbed her bra for a second. All three laughed and then continued with the game. Freddie could feel himself getting very hard, but leaned forward to conceal it. The bottle then landed on Sam again and she removed her pants, so that she too was just down to her underwear. She had quite thick thighs but they were perfect in Freddie's eyes, again he could feel himself getting even harder. Sam sat with her hands across the panties as not to reveal too much.

Eventually, the bottle fell to Carly, she knew what the dare was and removed her top to reveal a pink laced bra, her skin was pale compared to Sams and her boobs were a bit smaller, yet the still slightly bulged out of the cups. "You like, Freddie?" Sam said as they both stared at Carly's breasts, Freddie nodded in embarrassment, but laughed a little to concede it, likewise now to conceal his bulging underwear. By the next turn, all three were just down to their underwear and the bottle fell to Freddie, Sam, as usual came up with the dare, but this time was reluctant to say it "I dare you…no" Carly was getting excited and stressed at the same time "Just say it Sam", Sam sighed and then said under her breath "I dare you to flash".

Freddie was stunned, he couldn't reveal his huge boner to the two girls, but at the same time, he knew that Sam would do something much worse if he didn't. So he stood up, he took his hands off his underwear, and his cock sprang up, the two girls jaws both dropped, an then quick as a flash, Freddie pulled down his underwear and back up again. The two girls giggled again and Sam retrieved the bottle to spin again, it landed on Carly. Sam smiled, "I dare you to kiss Freddie".

Carly and Freddie both went bright red, "noo" Carly laughed awkwardly "yeah no way Sam" Freddie replied. "DO IT!" Sam shouted and laughed. Eventually Carly gave in. she stood up slowly and walked over to Freddie and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "What the hell was that?" Sam said. Freddie said nothing. "Do it again and on the lips" Carly went in once again, as soon as she made contact Sam jumped across and pushed their two heads together.

Freddie's eyes widened as their two lips were forced together; his tongue freed itself from his mouth and penetrated the lips of Carly. Her eyes opened wide as well and she responded in the same way. Whereas Freddie's tongue just stayed still in her mouth, Carly went exploring in his, moving her tongue through the various areas of his mouth. Freddie felt his boner prick up.

Carly felt it against her thigh as she crouched over Freddie, still with the kiss in motion. She felt every aspect of it, the solid trunk like form of it and the curvature of the tip at the top, the only thing stopping it from being in full feeling was the think piece of material of Freddie's underwear.

After a few seconds but what seemed like hours, the kiss was over, Carly and Freddie both pulled away embarrassed. And Freddie quickly resumed to covering his boner. "Wow" Sam said as she smiled widely. "That was awesome" she exclaimed as Freddie and Carly both looked at each other bright red in the face.

Sam had noticed what had happened with Freddie while he was kissing Carly and the increasing boner that has grown. "Hey Freddie, look at this!" Sam lifted up her bra so her boobs dropped out, and then quickly covered up again. "Sam" Carly said half giggling, "nice" Freddie said laughing to concede his genuine feeling. There was then an awkward silence as the three teens just sat looking at each other, Carly eventually broke it "well, I'm gonna have a quick shower and then get some rest" the other two acknowledged this and didn't say anything while she stood up and walked away, the awkward silence continued as Freddie and Sam just sat there. Sam looked down at Freddie's boner which was poorly concealed and laughed a bit, Freddie then went red with embarrassment "hey, who wouldn't be turned on by all that?" now leaning forward to conceal it more. "I have to admit though, even I was slightly turned on by that game" Sam said quietly while looking at the floor and then at Freddie directly.

Freddie leaned back and his dick sprang to life shaping his underwear like a mounting point, "are you turned on by this?" Freddie laughed and then quickly resumed sitting forward. "A little" Sam laughed awkwardly. She then outstretched her arm and touched it quickly. Both of them laughed again. Freddie was now really turned on and couldn't handle it any more, he lowered the rim of his underwear so that the tip of his cock was now visible, and Sam's eyes were now fixed to it as she leaned forward and touched it again. Freddie then returned the favour and slowly placed his hands on Sam's breasts which were still in the bra.

Both teens knew that they wanted this to develop further, Sam pushed Freddie backwards so that once again, his boner sprang to life, Sam slowly reached in side her bra and one by one, she took each breast out so that they overlapped the cups. Freddie just remained in silence. In his eyes he saw the most juicy, luscious breasts he had ever seen. Her nipples were guide big and stood erect, they were within the boundary where the tan hadn't got to and so the skin was much lighter which did contrast the darkness of the nipples.

Sam moved her hands and cupped both her boobs, moving them up and down, she then squeezed them tightly and moved one up to her mouth, where the erect nipple was greeted by her moist, playful tongue. She then proceeded to lick and tease her breast. The tongue pushed the nipple down and then as she moved back it jumped up again. It was now sufficiently wet as some of the moisture dripped off the tip.

Just then they heard the door of the bathroom, Sam quickly shoved her boobs back into the bra and Freddie just remained silent still with the raging boner clearly visible as he sat back. "I'm done~" Carly said coming out of the room with wet hair and a loose towel on. "Do any of you want something to ea…." She stopped and her dark brown eyes just stared at the outline of Freddie's cock. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, umm, well, if you lot don't want anything, I will" Carly said anxiously as she moved quickly passed the two others.

Just at that moment Sam winked at Freddie, he was confused but then all was revealed. As Carly ran past Sam stretched out a leg and Carly tripped onto the couch face down, Sam jumped onto her back facing Freddie who was just shocked. Sam moved her hands down Carly's towel covered body and grabbed the end of it. She then quickly pulled it back to reveal Carly's smooth, round, pale ass. Sam looked at Freddie with intent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?!" Carly shouted. Sam stayed silent willing for Freddie to do something, but he just stared. Sam waited for a few seconds and then got impatient. Slowly she moved her hands down both of Carl's ass cheeks. Carly felt the tingle as Sam's hands brushed against her skin. Sam's hands stopped and then suddenly grabbed both cheeks and pulled them wide open. "SAM!" Carly shouted.

Freddie gasped but remained staring. Carly struggled but Sam didn't let her move as her eyes gleamed with delight. Freddie was now rock hard and Sam could see that. His eyes were being greeted with the tight pink, slightly pudgy lips of Carly's pussy which was still moist from her shower, as he moved his eyes up he also was greeted with the sight of her small untouched ass hole. Sam saw this too and wanted more.

Freddie just continued staring, before him, he could see what only his fantasies had been about, it was even tighter than he imagined as he just sat and stared at it. But he was too nervous to do anything. Sam became impatient again and started massaging Carly's ass cheeks roughly, moving her hands up and down. Carly stopped struggling and started to enjoy it. "Ah you're starting to like that now aren't you Carly". Carly protested a bit less now.

All was silent, Carly gave up protesting, Freddie remained staring and same kept massaging. Sam got annoyed with this silence and started moving her hands towards Carly's parts of pleasure. She extended her thumb now to massage around the neat asshole. Carly was shocked "Sam, that's too far!" but before she could protest any further Sam had plunged her thumb deep into the hole "Oh My God!" Carly shouted, Freddie felt exactly the same thing. Sam moved her thumb repeatedly in and out and at the same time looked across at Freddie who just stared in silence.

Freddie suddenly came around from his gaze and looked down at his bulging underwear. Sam noticed this too. Sam grabbed his hand and moved lifted it up extending his arm. She then pushed it roughly against Carly's hanging breasts as she bent over. Freddie remained silence but decided to feel around, he rubbed his thumbs against her surprisingly erect nipples. While he was distracted Sam removed her thumb from Carly's asshole and moved around the back of Freddie.

Freddie felt movement in his underwear and then a hand grab his cock tight. Slowly moving up and down and then pulled back, the hand started massage the sensitive areas of his dick. The massaging ti, the hand pulled back and a few fingers playing with his tip. Freddie looked up, still massing Carly's boobs and there was Sam with deep concentration of his cock. She looked up and smiled. Freddie smiled back without saying anything. Carly didn't know what was happening.

Freddie resumed concentration on Carly's boobs but Sam wasn't finished. With one hand still massaging his cock, she jerked down his underwear, his dick pricked up. Carly looked back and saw this, she gasped "No Sam, don't" Sam knew exactly what Carly was talking about but decided to ignore it. Freddie was too surprised to do anything. Sam yanked up his dick and pressed it against Carly's tight lips which Freddie felt on his tip. Freddie stayed still, but Sam didn't.

She removed her hand from Freddie and unclipped her lace bra. Her boobs fell out as if they were trying to escape. Freddie looked up and saw them. They were round and juicy in his eyes; they were big for her age. They had a tan line but it wasn't completely noticeable. Her nipples were dark, slightly big compared to Carly, they were already erect. Sweat glistened along the skin of her smooth round boobs. Freddie just wanted to lick and squeeze them so tight. "you like?" Sam said, grinning seductively. Freddie nodded but then from the other end of the couch, "Yeah I do" Carly said as Sam looked round at her surprised. Carly was staring with intent at her. "Are you gonna penetrate or what?" she then said to Freddie.


End file.
